User talk:The Tom
__TOC__ Starting a new wiki Hi, The Tom. I've started a new wiki called the Dan Houser Wiki. I'd like to know how to change the title, as done with this wiki's one. GrandTheftEditor (talk) 09:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Pics Hey Tom, every pics on different pages gets deleted for no reason, I hope this wiki is not being hacked, if it is hacked by user who got blocked from here, someone will be blocked globally for infinite. Cloudkit01 (talk) 18:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) The Broffles Waffles, Ferris Whale and other pages. Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit's right. I just had to remove the image on the Hampton Barns page cause the image was missing. And the Downtown Los Santos page's picture also is missing. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 At first, I thought it was something with Internet problems. But now I realise that it happens to others. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:06, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I just checked out the Washington Beach Police Station's picture and that's also gone too! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:08, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 We should make a list of the pages with missing images. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Do not remove the images. I'll try and find out what's happening but for now just leave it as it is. Tom Talk 19:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay Tom I will undo my Hampton Barns image thing. Should we make a list of the pages with missing images? Smashbro8 (talk) 19:14, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I looked at the GTA Wikia Crew page and it also has lost its image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:16, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Seeing the images missing is freaking me out, I don't know why every images gets removed D: Cloudkit01 (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I'm with you Cloudkit. I feel someone is hacking our wiki and deleting the images. Images can't delete themselves. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:23, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Nobody deleted images. I can check if images have been deleted and none have. It's a common bug for Wiki's with as many images as we have, most images seem to be back now - for me at least. Tom Talk 19:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :None of the images are back on mine. They keep saying "The item is no longer available but now that you're here explore GTA Wiki!" Smashbro8 (talk) 19:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Me too, it didn't come back on mine either, I hate that Wikias get bugs & glitchly alot :( Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully it comes back later today. I'll give it two days to appear like this. If two days pass and it isn't fixed, someone's messing with the wiki. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :It's a glitch. Nobody hacked us and nobody is messing with the Wiki. Tom Talk 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I understand that. Just checking. Hopefully it gets better soon. Smashbro8 (talk) 22:11, January 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hi The Tom! Smashbro8 here. This user is adding nonsense on pages which I had to undo about twice so far and has made a page that needs deleting. Deal with him man. PS: How do you revert edits? Smashbro8 (talk) 01:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh lol, I know how to undo and I use the magnifying glass to make sure other user's edits are useful. Undoing is the one I can do, but when a user makes multiple edits and the edits can't be undone, how do you revert the person's edits? I'll show you a page with a reverted edit to show you what I mean. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:01, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Here. On Philips?action=history Trevor Philips history page you can see the reverted edits thing. I want to know how to do that. Smashbro8 (talk) 02:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh never mind. I thought all editors could do that. I'll just wait patiently for Requests for Promotion page to be unlocked. Thanks. Smashbro8 (talk) 03:17, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cool. I've noticed it's useful for when removed multiple useless edits in a row so that's why I asked. Thanks a lot pal! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 After going on the page history and clicking the two circles must I then press undo to revert the edits? And this is still only a staff thing or can all users do this part here? Smashbro8 (talk) 03:28, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks man! BTW, is there a set date the Requests for Promotion page is unlocked? Ok then! Thanks Smashbro8 (talk) 03:36, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Redirects Hey The Tom! Smashbro8 here. I need a couple of pages redirected. Red Dessert Avenue should be redirected to Red Desert Avenue. Morningwood Blvd. needs redirecting to Morningwood Boulevard. Adam's Apple Blvd. needs redirecting to Adam's Apple Boulevard. Bucaneer Way needs redirecting to Buccaneer Way. That's all for now! Thanks! Smashbro8 (talk) 04:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok. I'll try that now! Smashbro8 (talk) 13:36, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Thanks! But if only there was a random, unused page I could try using to learn what you've taught me! Smashbro8 (talk) 13:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8